Torture Genrou Fic
by kairou
Summary: Genrou/Tasuki is wondering if he'll ever fall in love and be loved back for who and what he is. He seems to be stuck in a depressed/confused state of mind. Please Read!! R&R PLEASE!!
1. Depressed

Chapter One: Lost  
  
  
Genrou stared jealously at Saihi as he continued to sing his assigned song for the dance Setsunakute Mo . . . Zutto.  
  
Saihi was on the middle of the dance floor with Tsuki in his arms, both of them with a look of contentment on their faces, both of them in their own little world.   
  
Wishing more and more that he was in Tsuki's arms instead of on the stage Genrou closed his eyes as he began to put his feelings into the song, and soon running into the last phrase without knowing it. He was then warming greeted by the applause of the audience. But he paid no attention to the crowd his eyes were focused only and directly on Tsuki who had Saihi's arms around her waist, was clapping and smiling at him with a warm smile.  
  
"Curse this" Genrou thought in his mind as closed his eyes trying to black out the picture of Tsuki and Saihi. He remembered a few years ago when Tsuki had been his. Completely his……..  
  
Suddenly awaken from his thought by a hard tap on the shoulders from Cho Ryuen one of his close friends. Genrou nodded with a brief smile on his face as he whispered "Good luck, Nuriko" he then handed the mic to him and walked slowly off stage. Cho then started his little song. Everyone remembering his little cross-dressing streak from last year laughed as he started his song…..Otome Ranman.  
  
Genrou walked slowly past the crowd who was complementing him with abrupt nods as he walked outside the gym into the cold midsummer air.   
  
The air felt welcoming to his sweaty body. Singing in front of a lot of people was had never been his thing unlike his other friends he wasn't as social. Mainly because of his past as a thief, but….. even then he never stole for himself only to help the needy that lived in his neighborhood, and then there was the thing that caused Tsuki to break up with him… alcohol. He could control when he drank it, but it was when he had it did bad things happen. When he had it… he didn't know who he was or what he was doing. *Elephant Ears!! Dragonfly!! You get the idea ^_^*  
  
Genrou let out a big sigh as he flopped onto his back. The star constellation of Crater sparkled brightly at him as he stared up at the night sky. He then studied the other constellations in the south as he remember the past adventures back in Konan.  
  
  
Genrou covered his eyes as he felt someone shining a bright light on him.  
  
"Knock it off will ya?!!" he yelled as he batted helplessly at the light.  
  
The light the turned off revealing Cho.  
  
"Nuriko!! What's big idea?!"  
  
"Falling asleep outside of the school, and then sleeping till 12:00 P.M. and you're asking me?!"   
  
Genrou groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. Nuriko being his normal (short-tempered) self lifted the bed and deliberately dropped the half-asleep Genrou onto the cold-hard floor.  
  
"NURIKO!!!!!!"  
  
Nuriko grinned as he stared down and the mad bandit.  
  
"Did I do that?" Nuriko answered in a mocking tone.  
  
"If only I had my fan with me I won't wait a second before I toasted you!!!!"  
  
" OHH!! I'm SOOO scared!! HEY!!! It wasn't MY fault that you chose me to be your roommate!! And the FACT is that you don't!!"  
  
Genrou muttered as he pulled himself off the floor, and headed towards the shower.  
  
Genrou's mind wandered as he took his shower. In his mind he was back in Konan. Wandering around before the war, before the death of his friends, and before the Miko. Back in the time when he was just a regular Mt. Reikaku bandit and all the fun things that he and they would do. All the good things. All the good times. Back before the world had changed so drastically.  
  
Genrou suddenly realizing what he was thinking slapped himself on the head as he walked out of the shower. It wasn't like him to think about things like that! And recently he had been doing it a lot . Too much.  
  
He then slowly dried himself and the wrapped his towel around his waist as he made his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you awake now?" Nuriko asked in a mocking tone as he continued to read the newspapers.  
  
"shut up"  
  
"I guess not"  
  
Genrou then opened the refrigerator and began his search for something edible. Their refrigerator was not messy or anything, it just had literally no food in it at all! Being rather famous and having a lot of money some what went through their heads and they got into a bad habit of eating out. After ten minutes of searching he gave up and began searching the cabinets.  
  
"Nuriko, what happened to the pancake batter that you bought last week?!!"  
  
Nuriko glanced up and the bandit.   
  
"It's right in front of you."  
  
Genrou then lifted the box sitting in front of him and sure enough it was the pancake batter. Unaware of the fact that Nuriko was still staring at him, Genrou began reading the ingredients needed for his breakfast.  
  
"an egg, a ½ cup of milk , and ¼ teaspoon of oil."  
  
Genrou pulled out a bowl and began mixing the contents together. Not really paying much attention to the measurements.  
  
By this time Nuriko had put down his paper, and was just entertaining himself by watching the once "all might bandit" attempt to make his breakfast. It was entertaining because not only did Genrou not know how to measure the ingredients needed and not know how to turn on the stove, but also the fact that Genrou was only wearing a towel and was splattering the himself with the "batter".  
  
How was Tsuki and Nuriko always able to make the batter?! Genrou questioned himself getting rather annoyed at himself and his "breakfast".  
  
Finally, Nuriko could hold it in no longer as he bursted into laughter. Genrou turned around. He was kind of confused when he saw Nuriko bent over in laughter. He hadn't notice anything funny.  
  
"What are you laughing about?"  
  
Nuriko stopped for a few minutes and looked up at Genrou. His face was full of curiousity. Nuriko then stood up, taking the bowl of "batter" from him.  
  
"Go back and clean yourself off, put on some clothes. I'll make your breakfast."  
  
Genrou stared at him. Minutes ticked by.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Nuriko smiled as he saw the bandit once again walk off into the restroom for yet another shower. 


	2. The Emptiness

Chapter 2 The Emptiness  
  
Genrou reluctantly stepped back into the shower. What a fool he was. If he had at least put on some clothes he wouldn't have had to take another shower. "Oh well," Genrou muttered to himself, "it won't kill me to be EXTRA clean today"  
  
  
After twenty minutes Genrou was out of the shower, he had a fresh set of clothes on that consisted of a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, and a pair of old blue jeans that were now "light" blue. He still didn't quiet know why he bought the jacket. It might have been the fact that Tsuki says it looks "awesome on him" or maybe it gave him the same feeling as the dark blue trench coat that he wore back in Konan. Genrou shrugged, he was tired of quizing himself over pointless questions.  
  
By the time Genrou walked out of his room, the aroma of new pancakes had already filled the house. It wasn't a real distinct smell, but enough so that Genrou could tell that his breakfast was ready. He literally ran to his seat where two hot pancakes were waiting for him. Hungrily, he dumped some syrup on them and began feasting.  
  
"Jeez, from the way you're wolfing down those pancakes it looks like I haven't been feeding you or something! SLOW DOWN! "  
  
Genrou shot a "you haven't" look at Nuriko. Who returned the look with "I'll get you look" as they both broke into laughter.  
  
"Thanks again, Nuriko. It's nice to have you back again."   
  
"Awww. That's the most sincere I've heard you since you tried to rape Miaka!"  
  
"Nuriko!"  
  
"I was just kidding! Jeez! Lighten up a bit won't you! You're just like Tama! You blow up like a little kid!"   
  
It wasn't the fact that he had been compared to Taka/Tamahome. Actually he loved Taka like a little brother. Even though the fact that Taka occasionally acted a little too serious, and had to grow up a little too fast. Genrou still loved him.   
  
***(NOT LIKE THAT!!! You HENTAI people out there!! I know what you were thinking! Tasuki is NOT I repeat NOT going to be *~~*gay*~~* in this fan fic! I don't like those!)***  
  
  
The thing that had gotten to him was the time he had tried to rape Miaka, Taka's girlfriend or now, wife. He couldn't remember everything that happened. All he knew was that at the beginning he was attacked by water that was controlled by Hikou which had caused the deep feelings of his heart to take over his body. And afterwards it had left him feeling completely empty.  
  
  
It left a emptiness. It was hard for him to describe. It almost made hime feel hollow. A feeling that he had felt before...so long ago.........  



	3. Lost

Chapter 3: Lost  
  
Nuriko stared worriedly. After the short conversation that they shared Genrou... appear to be some type of trance. He hadn't moved, what was very scary was the fact that you could barely see Genrou breathe....if he was at all........  
  
"Genrou....."Nuriko whispered as he gave him a hard tap on the shoulders.  
  
  
There was a light echo sound of a voice that seemed so familiar, but still Genrou wasn't able to identify it. "Who is it?" he asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself trapped in a thick fog. It was almost like smoke, but it didn't have the smell. It didn't really matter what he was in, all he knew was that he was lost. Lost and trapped in a dimension that he didn't recognize, at all.  
  
Genrou sighed as he went over his options. "Number One," he muttered rather annoyed, but not at all nervous, " Wait till someone comes along and finds me" Genrou rolled his eyes. Out of all the things he could do that's the stupidest. He was trapped in the middle of no where, and he expects someone to walk along and supposedly save him. "That's probably the last thing that's ever going to happen." he muttered as the thought of another idea.  
  
"Number Two, walk around and hope for an big sign that says 'EXIT HERE' "  
  
Genrou sighed. That options sounded as lame as the first one...   
  
"Great!" Genrou thought sarcastically. "I can either stay in the same spot and ....rot. Or I could wander around looking for an exit and get myself more lost than I already am!"  
  
"Tasuki-san!!"  
  
Genrou's head shot up as he heard the familiar voice. His mind searched for the face that matched the voice.  
  
"Tsuki, Is that you"  
  
Genrou suddenly found himself surrounded in a crimson light.  
  
"Suzaku-san....."  
  
"Tasuki-san!" Tsuki screamed as Tasuki suddenly fell from his chair.  
  
"huh....?"Tasuki groaned as he slowly opened his eyes,"I'm--back....."  
  
Tsuki then buried her face into his chest. "Thank god, you're alright. What's the big idea?!"  
  
Genrou staggered as he looked into Tsuki's eyes. Her face was covered in tears stains, her eyes still held many unshed tears, as they stared at him. Genrou then sighed as he hugged Tsuki. Her body in his arms once again. He had forgot what it felt like....and most of all....how much he missed it.  
  
Nuriko looked as Genrou embraced Tsuki. It had been a while since he has saw the two together. He knew how much Tasuki had missed her. He felt happy for Tasuki, but unable to bare being ignored any more Nuriko walked up to them.  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
"Oh, Nuriko! Gomen! I'd forgotten that you were there"  
  
"Oh I see how it is!!! Forgetting that I was here," Nuriko scoffed, "That's COLD!"  
  
Tsuki then gave a sheepish grin as she slowly sat up. Genrou then slowly released his arms from around her.  
  
"By the way, Tsuki. Why did you come?"  
  
Tsuki stood up straighting up her dress.  
  
"I was on my way to watch one of Hotohori's photo shoots when Nuriko called and told me what happen. I was worried so I came"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Genrou then stood up, and walk beside Tsuki.  
  
"Well, I got to go!"  
  
Tsuki smiled as she wiped away the remaining tears on her cheek. She then hugged Nuriko, and then walked slowly over to Tasuki who she hugged also.  
  
"Tasuki, take care of yourself okay?"  
  
Tsuki then winked as she ran out the door to her car, and drove off.  
  
Nuriko and Tasuki stood at the door way as they watched her drive off.  
  
"She hasn't changed a bit has she?" Nuriko asked as he shot a glance at Tasuki who was still watching the car drive away.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
Nuriko glared at Tasuki for a minute.   
  
" I said, 'she hasn't changed a bit' from the times in Konan"  
  
"Nope, not one bit" Tasuki replied his eyes still glued to Tsuki's car.  
  
Nuriko sighed. It sucked sharing an apartment with a love struck bandit. Usually guys were okay if they hadn't been, but once they had.....It's hard to get them back the way that they were. And personally he had his share of that! Miaka and Tamahome, the love that was able to cross dimensions. Nuriko laughed as he remember Tamahome the first three months that Miaka left him. Having a bird nest in his hair, and then chewing and attempting to eat a plate. And now Tasuki, he began to wonder what crazy things the bandit would do.  
  
"Ummmmm......Tasuki-chan......" Nuriko whispered as he waved his hand slowly in front of the bandit's face.  
  
"Oh..... huh? Nuriko? What are you doing?"  
  
Nuriko the turned SD and circled around Tasuki with quizzing eyes. "Oh??? I was about to ask you the same question! FANG Boy!"  
  
Tasuki clinched his fist, and glared at Nuriko. "I'll get you for that!!!!" As he took off running.  
  
"GOMEN !!!" Nuriko screamed as he dodged Tasuki's attacks.  



	4. Arrival

Chapter Four: Arrival  
  
Tsuki groaned as she approached yet another red light. It seemed like the lights were ganging up on her. Maybe it was her brother's lame idea of a joke. She didn't know. All she needed to to was go two more blocks and she would be there! TWO!  
  
Tsuki sat there bored out of her frigged mind. As soon as the green light appeared Tsuki sped off in the direction of the picture shoot. She only had half a block to go when she heard a police car behind her. She then pulled over. Banging her head against the steering wheel. "This is DEFINITELY not my day" she muttered as she reached over to roll down the window.  
  
"Tsuki-san, Never expected to see you here!" the blonde shogun smirked.  
  
Tsuki blinked as she heard the voice. "Great. Now Nakago" she muttered as she looked up to see the shogun.  
  
"Just kidding, no da!" Chichiri exclaimed as he popped out of his disguise. "But I really didn't expect to see you here, no da. Especially you speeding, no da!"  
  
Chichiri then looked at Tsuki who was on the floor twitching.  
  
"I guess that disguise still works, no da." Chichiri sweatdropped.  
  
Tsuki then sighed. "Chichiri-sama, For scaring the crap out of me will you let me go on this one? PLEASE?! I really need to get to that building! I'm already late!"  
  
"For what, no da?"  
  
Tsuki then clutched her fist. Trying not to kill Chichiri on the spot. "Hotohori-sama is having a photo shoot and I told him I'd be there!!!!" Tsuki whined."And you now what happens if you make Hotohori-sama wait!!"  
  
"Okay, no da."Chichiri sighed "Only this time, no da"  
  
Tsuki then gave an 'okay' sign as she took off again.......speeding...again....  
  
Chichiri stood there sweatdropping as he watched her drive off. "Daaaa......how am I going to explain this........na no da??"  
  
Tsuki literally jumped out of her car after she parked it. She then ran as fast as she could into the building. Greeting everyone with a brief "Hello, gotta run, talk to you in a minute, okay?" She the set where Hotohori was posing in. What was funny was that he was wearing the same outfit that Tasuki was. Light blue jeans, white t-shirt, and black leather jacket. Tsuki watched, very entertained, as the photographer made Hotohori pose in different positions. "Now, this, is funny!" she snickered to herself as she continued to watch.  
  
It was half an hour later before the shoot was done. Only then did they clean up.  
  
"Tsuki-chan!" Hotohori greeted as he walked off the set.  
  
"Saihi-san!"  
  
Hotohori then walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'd like you to meet someone." He smiled as he took her by the arm. He then walked up to a lady.  
  
"N--Nuriko??!!!"  
  
"No, this is Houki."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Tsuki Seishou."  
  
"Houki's my new manager."  
  
"Oh. I heard you mention Ryuen a moment ago! We're old friends!" She smiled."Pardon me, I still have a few things I have to finish" Houki then walked away. After she was out of Tsuki and Saihi's sight she ran into her office. After closing the door she sank to her knees. "Heika.....Honto ni......Heika...."she whispered as she began crying.  
  
"Sooo........"Tsuki trailed off as she noticed Hotohori wasn't listening. She then tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh..Huh???"  
  
"Once again, I'm being ignored" Tsuki muttered as she continued to drive.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that.....Houki....seems so familiar to me."  
  
"She must have live in Konan at one point to beable to know Nuriko's seishi name and his real name"  
  
"Right, but.....there's just something that's nagging me about her..."  
  
"Okay, so where to? Your Majesty?"  
  
"Knock it off."  
  
"Okay! So where to?"  
  
"Let's just go to a fast food place and pick something up."  
  
"Gotcha!" Tsuki smiled as she headed for Burger King.  
  



End file.
